A Pair of Flats
by Startistica
Summary: Before Yugi's arrival back home from his archaeological dig, Tea heads to the store to buy a pair of flats. The problem? Tea loathes flats! Grudgingly she buys them and is in for a big surprise! A story about shoes! Features an explanation between the change seen from YGO DM to GX. Tea-centered.One-shot. (Peachshipping w/ mildly implied Revolutionshipping) AnzuxYugi (Humor/Romance)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor did I profit by this in any way.**

******© ****2013 Startistica**

* * *

Téa sighed and then looked at the pair of shoes that she held in her hand. They were really pretty, they really were. They were cute looking flats and they were black. On the outside of each shoe was a shiny, silver, ornate brooch in the shape of a floral circle. The shoes weren't even expensive, they were pretty cheap actually. They were on sale! Only fifteen dollars. Good quality too. They were practically a steal! They were in her size, fit her perfectly and they would match so well with many of her clothes. There were just one thing. They were flats.

Flats! Shoes without heels of any sort. Flats! Téa couldn't remember the last time she willingly wore flats. Perhaps when she was a young child? Now she was an adult! She was eighteen. A legal adult.

Téa thought back to what the actual reason was when she pushed away those types of shoes. It was in fact, when she was a little girl. Téa dreamed of being a dancer since she was barely four. Once she saw dancers in various shows and musicals her mother brought her to, she decided she was going to wear heels. All the professional dancers she saw on stage wore heels. They danced in their heels! If Téa was going to be a dancer than she should wear heels too! That was what Téa thought when she was young and small. At the time it seemed quite logical.

Her mother ended up buying shoes like she always did for he daughter, but reluctantly went through the hassle of making sure there was at least a teeny tiny heel to the shoe. They could never be flats. Dancers did not wear flats. Not the professional ones. Not on stage.

Out of all the shoes Téa owned, none of them were flats. Unless of course, you counted her beach flip flops, but she didn't. She owned more than one pair of flip flops, it was true, but even they were the heeled flip flops. Sneakers didn't count either. They didn't have heels, but they weren't flat either. Besides, sneaker were essential footwear to exercise. Téa may prefer heels, but she isn't an idiot. It would be stupid to go exercising in heels. Exercising was important to stay fit to dance.

The closest thing to a pair of flats she had were her ballet slippers. Téa took ballet as a child and continued to. She hardly considered them flats. They were dance slippers. Besides, you didn't even really walk in them much. When you danced on your toes, it was like you were wearing heels. Sort of.

The shoes Téa had worn to school weren't even flats. Although she wore a uniform, she was thankful that the school uniform provided the female students with shoes that had at least a minimal heel to them.

Téa never really liked flats. Even after her childhood refusal to wear flats, because they weren't 'dancer professional like' faded away, Téa still didn't wear flats. She tried them on, but they were uncomfortable. Most of the girls in the world loathed how uncomfortable heels were and loved their favorite pair of comfy flats. Téa was the opposite. Her comfy shoes was her pair of Mary Jane heels. She also liked her various boots. She thought they were comfy. To other girls, they were a painful mistake, only to be worn on special occasions.

So why was she putting herself through this hassle? This discomfort? It was a stupid reason really. A completely silly, utterly ridiculous stupid reason. It was all because of one person. Yugi Muto. Yugi Muto, you ask? Really? Yes. It was all for him.

They had graduated high school, shortly after the Pharaoh departed for the afterlife. She and Yugi even went to prom together! She was so sure that Yugi had shown some sort of feelings for her, but perhaps she was wrong. Well, everyone was telling her that he did. She did not observe any motions that he was interested in her, just that various people told her he did. Mai, Serenity, even Duke hinted a little. Duke!

Then Mai had a talk with her. When Mai Valentine explained it to her, it made so much sense. Mai had explained that Yugi had done this and done that and that was all evident of Yugi's affections towards her. Mai Valentine must have been wrong, Téa frowned. It made sense; Mai still didn't realize the affections Joey had towards her. Besides, not once, did Yugi seemingly try to ask her out on a date, or even alone as friends! Not once did he, before he left for the archaeological dig in Egypt that would take about two months. Téa had been waiting, expecting, but Yugi never did ask her. Not once.

So maybe Yugi didn't romantically like her, or maybe he did. Téa sure romantically liked Yugi. She assumed it was her fault. Yugi probably mused they were too incompatible. For one thing, they were best friends. A relationship could cause issues in their friendship. Besides, most people did not think they were compatible. Yugi was a shy, sweet guy. Téa was not shy. She was not afraid to take a stand and she would speak her mind if she felt it was important. Téa and Yugi were both nice and genuine people, but most wouldn't think to pair them up.

The other thing, Yugi was short. Very short. Téa was, well she wasn't really tall...she was actually of average height for girls. But she was most definitely taller than Yugi. Much taller. Especially when she wore heels, which was always. Yugi did grow a couple inches during high school, much to Téa's pleasure, but he was still a good couple inches shorter than her. That was why many thought they would never work out. All because of a little height issue.

How awkward is it when the guy is standing on his tippy toes while the girl has to lean down to kiss him? What about when they slow dance? Or how about that cute image of the girl putting her head on the taller guy's shoulder and the guy putting his own head on the shorter girl's head? Well that certainly wouldn't be possible.

Téa was attracted to taller men, or at least that was what she thought. She always imagined marrying a taller man with dark brown or black hair, maybe with brown eyes. A man who was tough, but could be sweet and romantic. A man who was intelligent and confident. A man who was assertive, but certainly valued Téa's opinion and let her take the ropes in a while.

In all due honesty, Téa never thought she would fall for someone like Yugi Muto. She thought she knew everything she wanted until she fell for both him and his darker side. Yugi was always softer and less assertive and in a way; his darker side brought out everything she wished Yugi could be more like. Stronger, more confident, more assertive. Dark and light combined gave Téa what she wanted. Of course, Atem had passed on to the afterlife. Even after he left, Téa still found a deep attraction for Yugi. Yugi was not the small, fragile little boy she used to stick up for when she was little; he was stronger, more confident and more assertive.

While Téa loved those new things about him, she also loved the old things about Yugi that never changed. His good heart, his friendliness and how he was so full of life. Yugi had always been there for her to cheer her up. Always. If she didn't marry the man who was always there for her, who should she marry? Téa never thought she would find a guy wearing leather pants attractive. Yugi changed that motion for her. Yugi dressed like a bad boy. Any girl knew, that a guy that looked like a bad boy, but was a good guy inside would be a dream come true. Everyone also knows that you should try your hardest to fight to have your dreams become a reality.

This brings us back to the flats, she had in her hand. She would be fine being the taller one, but society still didn't find it that attractive for the female to be so much taller than her guy. Those shallow people! Téa looked down at her hands once more and the flats that were there. The very cute, chic flats that Téa despised thinking about wearing. She was doing this for Yugi, she reminded herself. Téa sighed and before she would have a chance to rethink this and put the shoes back, she took them and dashed off to the nearest cash register. There were a couple people ahead of her and Téa impatiently tapped her feet on the floor as she waited. Her heels that she was wearing made a small tap noise every time she tapped her feet. Téa had half a thought to just drop everything and forget the shoes, and just go home. Flats and her just did not go well together.

The lady at the register gave her a weak smile and proceeded to ring up the shoes. Téa looked inside her purse and reluctantly took out her wallet. Then took out the exact amount of bills, that would cover the price of the shoes- plus tax. She reluctantly handed it over.

"Thank you for shopping here, please come again." The checkout lady rang in a bored voice, handing her change. Téa simply nodded and left the store.

_'I am doing this for Yugi.'_ She once again told herself. She put her hands up close to her head and moved them back and forth a little. _'Ok.'_ She breathed.

Téa turned the key to her car to ignition._ 'For Yugi.' _She whispered, while driving off.

* * *

"Téa? Is it just me or you look shorter?" Joey asked. The gang was all assembled at Tristan's house to be able to go to the airport to pick up Yugi. They had a surprise party all planned out for him at the Kame Game Shop.

Téa groaned. Well on the plus side, she did look shorter with the flats on... this was actually what she wanted wasn't it?

"Yeah Joey. Either we all got taller, or Téa got shorter somehow." Tristan added towering over her in a somewhat mocking way.

"I'm wearing flats." She groaned again.

"Flats?" Joey questioned.

"Yes. Flats. Girl shoes without heels." Téa rolled her eyes wording her sentences so the boys would have a shot at understanding her.

"What's up with the new shoes Téa?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, why the sudden change of shoe wear? Sick of you heels?" Téa couldn't help, but shake her head and look at them crossly.

"She's obviously wearing them for Yugi, you nimrods." A high voice yelled out.

"Mai?" Téa exclaimed.

"Hi hon!" She greeted while quickly walking over and engrossing Téa in a tight hug.

"When did you get back Mai?" Téa asked excitedly.

"Oh, just last night. I asked Mr. Muto where you guys all where and he directed me to Tristan's house, something to do with Yugi coming home from some archeological dig." She shrugged.

Téa smiled. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"Me too, hon." She grinned.

"Hey! What are we? Chop liver?" Joey rudely interrupted.

"Hello Joseph." Mai shook her head and was pulled into an involuntary hug by Joey.

"Mai!" Joey smiled as he finally released her.

Tristan put out his hand towards Mai and she shook it. "How's it going Mai?"

"Things have been good. I've decided to stay in Domino for a while, with you knuckleheads. I'm sure Téa has had her hands full with you two while Yugi was away." Téa chuckled at Mai's very true statement.

"Hey!" Joey made a face. Mai giggled.

"Wait... so what does Téa wearing flats have to do with Yugi?" Tristan perceptively asked remembering what was stated moments ago.

"Oh." Téa turned red wishing she was invisible right now.

Mai nervously laughed. "Um. What are you talking about?"

"You know... how you said that Téa was..." Joey began.

"Oh my gosh! Look at the time. Isn't Yugi's flight supposed to be arriving soon?" Mai exclaimed, looking for a distraction.

"What? Oh no! Mai's right! Let's go!" Tristan said glancing at the clock. Mai was surprised to be told that her made up distraction was true.

Everyone dashed out to Joey's car and piled in and Joey ignited the engine. "We got to be quick!" Joey urged.

* * *

"Joseph! Remind me never to get with you in a car with you driving again!" She exclaimed, once inside the airport.

"Hehe." He smiled sheepishly.

"On the way back, I'm driving!" She declared. No one dared to protest.

"Oh look! Yugi's flight has already landed." Téa pointed at the sign where it showed flights' landing times. "He should be coming out soon. Let's go see if we can spot him walk out." She urged.

The group walked over to the arrival gate. Metal railings were put to separate the family and friends from the people who just landed while they walked out. The gang was trying to spot Yugi, but it was difficult. Téa found this was yet another negative thing about wearing flats. She was shorter so it was harder to look against the taller people who stood in front of her.

Mai tapped Téa and grabbed her arm. The two pushed to the front of the crowd. "Look I think that's Yugi!" Mai shouted over the crowd.

"Where?" Téa turned to where Mai pointed and her jaw dropped open. "OH. MY. GOSH."

* * *

"Yugi?!" Téa yelled. It was more of a question and was not meant to be yelled so loudly, but Yugi turned around thinking his friends were calling him to where they were.

Yugi smiled rolling a cart with his baggage. Téa practically melted when he smiled and mouthed her name from far away and waved to her. "Téa."

She did not how this was her Yugi, but it was. This Yugi was not how she remembered. Oh gosh. He was something completely different. He left Domino as pretty small and a bit on the skinny side, but came back as a total...what was the word? Babe? He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and blue jeans, but they were new. Téa had a feeling Yugi must have done some shopping in Egypt to suit his needs. There was no way they were any of his old sets. This new Yugi could never fit in them.

This new Yugi was tall. Tall! Yugi was tall! He was ripped... His muscles were well toned and structured. Strong muscles was shown on his arm by small bulges. Téa and Mai gave each other a look as they dashed out of the crowd to go greet Yugi.

Téa sucked in a gasp of breath as Yugi approached them.

"Yuge!" Joey exclaimed putting him in a headlock. "Look at you, you're not a little pipsqueak anymore!" He laughed.

Yugi laughed too, as Téa smiled, realizing how much she missed his laugh and him. "Yeah. I guess it is pretty remarkable how fast I grew over there in Egypt."

Dead. Silence.

Yugi's voice was much deeper. A lot deeper! Almost like the Pharaoh's, but not quite. "Guys?" Yugi asked confused as to why no one was saying anything.

"Yuge, it's like your trip to Egypt supercharged you or something! Look at you man! Your voice is deep, you're taller and you're like ripped!"

"Gay!" Joey coughed.

Tristan ignored him. "What kind of steroids are you on?" He laughed and then proceeded to man hug Yugi.

"Good to see you too Tristan!" Yugi smiled. "Yeah, well I suppose I had to do a lot of heavy lifting at the excavation in Egypt." He shrugged. He then turned to look at Mai.

"Hi hon!" Mai gave Yugi a side hug putting her arm around the taller Yugi.

"Hey Mai. Good to see you back!" He smiled. Téa just stood there looking on. Yugi was... wow. That was Yugi?!

"Don't I get a hug Téa?" Yugi asked pouting jokingly, now turning to face her.

_'Yugi is sexy. Oh my gosh.'_

Téa snapped out of her daze. "Of course Yugi." She smiled and enveloped Yugi in a big hug. Yugi really did gain a more well-built structure. Téa could feel the outline of his muscles from his arms around her own bare arm. She could even feel some muscle from under Yugi's black sleeveless shirt. She was crazy about Yugi before and his normal self made her nervous enough, but now she had no idea how to approach him when he came back looking like...THAT.

Téa didn't want to let go, but she had to. Well at least if she wanted to avoid unwanted attention and embarrassment. She reluctantly let go. "You're taller than me now Yugi!" She smiled shyly.

Yugi chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "It's an improvement, don't you think?"

"You were perfect the way you were before Yugi, not that I don't like having to look up to see your face instead of down." She smiled and her cheeks turned pink slightly realizing what she blurted out.

"Nah. Téa's just short all of a sudden, cuz' she's wearing those girl shoes without heels." Joey interrupted.

Yugi looked at Joey questioningly and then looked down at Téa's feet. "Flats?" He exclaimed in disbelief. "Téa? You hate flats!"

Téa bit her lip, and nervously laughed. Of course Yugi would know about her strong dislike of flats. They had been best friends for like ever... and childhood friends for even longer! "I just wanted to try them again and see if maybe I liked them better." She lied. Yugi looked at her if he didn't believe her. She chuckled nervously.

"That's pretty abnormal for you." He scratched the back of his head while Téa tried not to gap at Yugi's deeper voice. "But I mean if you like them now..."

"No, no!" She crossed her hands moving the back and forth as she once again nervously laughed. "I think I have changed my mind! I don't have any reason to wear them anymore! I've decided that I don't and will never like flats!" She smiled showing of her white teeth.

"Alright Téa." He shrugged still in puzzlement.

Téa would most definitely NOT wear flats again. Especially since she was the short one now. No, no... she needed to go treat herself to some new heels so she could match Yugi's newfound height! She could never wear flats again in his presence! She would look somewhat short next to the man of her affections! Heels would be a much more appropriate and stylish option! Téa mentally chuckled to herself. _'Goodbye flats!'_ She mentally cheered.

Téa grinned back at Yugi. She took his arm leading him back to Joey's car. "So how was your trip?" She asked.

* * *

** Liked it? Should I do a sequel? I _might_ possibly do a sequel called: 'A Pair of Heels' or 'A Pair of Mary Janes.' Which one do you like better? **

**:D This story was based on the transition of Yugi's appearance from the original series to Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I haven't watched the GX series, but I've seen snippets of it and how Yugi has been depicted as this taller, stronger looking guy in the future. It's crazy how different he looks! He used to be such a cute, short guy. (Not that he's not cute anymore.) He looks more Atem-like too. Which kinda makes sense since Yugi is his reincarnation... It also deals with the topic of how Téa is never really seen wearing shoes without heels, (if she actually has been depicted without heels.)**

**The story is also partly based on myself. I don't like flats either! XD I kinda got sick of them (they don't offer much support), so now a lot of my shoes are heels. In fact, I find them more comfy ;) although I don't deny the fact that flats are much easier to walk in! Walking a lot in heels (unless it's a small heel) is not the best idea! My friends often joke about my dislike for flats. It's quite funny.**

**Please review! :)**

**~Startistica**


End file.
